1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus of a video signal and a recording method of the video signal, particularly, relates to a recording apparatus of a video signal, which can record both moving picture information and still picture information, and a recording method of the video signal for recording both the moving picture information and the still picture information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There provided a video signal recording apparatus, which comprises a video camera equipped with an image sensing device such as a CCD (charge coupled device) and a recording and reproducing apparatus for recording a video signal on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape being organized in one body. Such the video signal recording apparatus is mainly utilized for recording a moving picture information. However, a recording apparatus, which can record both moving picture information and still picture information, has been introduced in accordance with a recent demand for recording a still picture information as well as a moving picture information.
Such the video signal recording apparatus of the prior art is constructed as shown in FIG. 10, for example. In FIG. 10, the recording apparatus comprises the CCD 1, the analog to digital converter (AD) 2 for converting an analog signal outputted from the CCD 1 into a digital signal, the signal processor 3 for converting a digital video signal outputted from the AD 2 into a luminance signal and a color difference signal and for outputting a digital video signal (moving picture information), the field memory 4 for storing the digital video signal outputted from the signal processor 3 field by field and for outputting a recorded digital video signal (still picture information) per one field, the switch 5 for supplying either the digital video signal (moving picture information) outputted from the signal processor 3 or the digital video signal (still picture information) outputted from the field memory 4 to the succeeding recording section. The recording section further comprises the video tape recorder (VTR) 6, which records a digital video signal outputted from the switch 5 on a magnetic tape, the recording medium 7 such as a memory card composed of a semiconductor memory and a hard disk drive (HDD) for recording a digital video signal outputted from the switch 5 and the view finder 8 for displaying a digital video signal outputted from the switch 5.
However, in a case of recording such a still picture information as shown in FIG. 4, the current video signal recording apparatus mentioned above records the still picture information on both the VTR 6 and the recording medium 7 or on either one after confirming the still picture information to be recorded by the view finder 8 with switching the switch 5 over to the field memory 4. The VTR 6 can not record a moving picture information while recording a still picture information. Accordingly, there existed a problem that a desire for recording some moving picture information such as shown in FIG. 5, for example, can not be realized while recording a still picture information.